


Zatanna's Mansion

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adultery, Begging, Cock Worship, F/F, Fishnets, Futanari, Magic, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, RP format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Hey everyone! Okay, so...this is a bit of a unique one! This is my first ever posted RP format story.  My partner in this story wished to remain anonymous, but they also gave me permission to post the story for your enjoyment.In this scene, I'm playing Black Canary. Let me know what you think!





	Zatanna's Mansion

Zatanna’s Mansion  
RP - Black Canary played by Drace Domino, Zatanna played by Anonymous client.

BC:  
"...wh...where..." The word slipped from Black Canary's throat even before she fully opened her eyes. She could tell by the light that it wasn't her bedroom; it had a strange orange hue and burned with an intensity she wasn't familiar with. As the seconds passed her eyes continued to drift open as her senses woke up, and quickly she learned that she was nowhere familiar. It wasn't her bed or Ollie's, or even Helena's...it was someplace she had never seen before. Underneath her was a queen sized bed that was almost frighteningly comfortable; gripping her from underneath and keeping her well protected and warm. Though she was laying on top of the covers she could still feel the quality underneath her fingers, a fine silk that cascaded from her touch and added to the elegance of the room. From wall to wall there were candles set against stonework, and hanging above the bed was a canopy of royal purple matching the silk of her sheets. Wherever she was...it was the nicest damn bedroom she had ever been in. The only question was why was she there?

With a small grunt the Bird of Prey forced herself to sit up, continuing to take stock of things. She was still fully dressed as she had been when she blacked out; her typical leather outfit with a zipper up the front and a pair of fishnets that led into short ankle boots. As she smoothed her hands across her legs and squeezed them to check for trauma she found none, and a few more quick checks ensured her that her body was in perfect shape. Hell, even better! She didn't feel quite as sore as she was right after the fight with Two Face's thugs, and that spot where one had jacked her with a lead pipe on the waist didn't feel bruised anymore. Magically whisked away and healed? Surely, whatever had snatched her from reality was a force of benevolence. Still...magic was magic, and she had a hard time trusting it.

When Black Canary pushed herself from the edge of the bed and stood, she could feel an odd heat rushing through her. She still felt perfectly healthy, but...for some reason, she was more than that. A slow roll of her eyes came as she pushed against her body, smoothing her hands down her hips as she offered a small murmur. "...not the time to be hot and bothered, Dinah." She cursed herself, and could only wager a guess why she was so hot right now. Maybe it was true about women, that when they broke into their thirties they turned into hungry little fuck machines. Good news for the people she shared a bed with, at least.

Finally Dinah set her eyes on the nearby door, making her way towards it slowly and carefully. She was still fighting a surge of arousal inside of her that she couldn't quite place, but she had to push it aside for now until she had answers. At least...unless the person on the other side of the door felt like taking her right to the bed. Oddly enough, despite all of her caution, she reasoned out that she would've been okay with that.

Whether it was magic or middle age...it was having a hell of an effect on her.

\--  
Z:  
Saving the world was a tiring, thankless job. Sure, it wasn't like the Mistress of Magic didn't get the occasional applause here or there-- okay, she was underselling the point, given her own fame as one of the world's most recognized stage magicians-- but there was something to say for the acts that were done outside of the public eye. Now, she wasn't looking down on the 'street level heroes' when she thought of this. Their work was important! Yet, for some reason, she couldn't look at a man with question marks that might explode and say 'Hey! You're absolutely equal to all of the other threats I face!' After all. One missed fight with Klarion and his stupid cat, one misstep against Faust, or any even hesitating thought that Constantine might be doing … well, anything, could lead to the end of the world and frankly, that got to be a bit much. Anyone else would have disapproved of her solution to said problem, but Zatanna had elected for the most extreme of routes: A little bit of self service and self satisfaction wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Sure, some might object. In fact, she was pretty sure most would object-- at first. Magic did a wonderful thing, though, and at the moment, that thing was keeping her incoming companions happy and eager and hopefully not too annoyed at their abductions. Sure, it wasn't like she intended to let them go … not yet, anyway, and anyone who was too much struggle she could ply a little more magic on. Thankfully, she chose to start off easy-- and with a certain beauty of her own! Maybe it was a little wrong, taking a woman who seemed to be so engaged in a relationship with someone already … but it was pretty exciting to think that, maybe, she could take her all for herself.

When Dinah opened the door, she was shown to a long hallway of doors; other bedrooms for other 'guests'. Further down, the hallway shifted like a rotating gun barrel, until it settled as if intent for the Canary to find her way through … and doing so, would bring her to the dining hall – and prancing about, ordering inanimate objects to their places and scolding a broom was the Master of this place – Zatanna Zatara. The stage magician, as ever, was in her standard outfit; fishnets clinging to her legs up into the tight swimsuit-bottom like material that clung to her rear and hips, the suit jacket over her corset... the only thing missing was her top hat, really. “Dinah!” Came the excited girl as she peered over and noted her guest's arrival. The magic of the place had certainly worked its wonders, and Zee had no doubt about her intentions here.

Anyone who ended up in her home, in her little Hall of Harlots, would become hers. One way or another.

\--  
BC:  
Black Canary had been forcing down unusual desires the entire time she walked through the hall. There was a heat that had slowly been brewing inside of her from the second she woke up, and it felt like the deeper she passed into this strange place the more intense it got. As she left her room in search of some answers she was assaulted with strange sights that she couldn't quite place, and though she had plenty of theories there wasn't anything concrete just yet. Steadily she moved forward; creeping ahead as silently as she could manage, always staying sharply aware of her surroundings. She didn't bother opening up any of the other guest rooms and instead was focused on getting down the hall as quickly as she could manage, hoping to find an exit. Maybe if she did, then the quivering within her thighs might calm down.

Absently she fidgeted while she walked; tugging at the edges of her leather outfit or straightening her fishnets along her legs. The outfit was so natural to her that it often felt like a second skin, but that evening her skin was crawling. The squeak of the leather as she twisted around turn after turn, the way the fishnet shifted across her smooth, cream colored flesh...she would've been lying if she said her outfit wasn't at least half for distraction, but it wasn't supposed to be distracting her! With a grunt she tightened the leather jacket's collar around her shoulders, narrowed her eyes, and kept pushing forward. She could hear noise from down the hall, and she was sure that once she managed to emerge she would find--

"Zatanna?" Immediately her face scrunched up, her voice laden with surprise. The magician stood nearby in all her glory, and for the moment Dinah wasn't able to push past her shock long enough to notice her lovely figure. "What...What happened?" The presence of Zatanna was enough to put her at ease for the most part; it was better than waking up to find she was in some League of Assassins lair or in a Falcone mansion. As she stepped forward on trembling legs she showed no fear in moving close to Zatanna, gesturing towards the other woman as she did so. "Did you get me out of there? I feel...weird. A little strange, at least."

That didn't quite summarize it. She was feeling heated. Aroused. Filled with a desire that couldn't be placed, but by that point was almost entirely focused on Zatanna's legs. And here, Dinah thought she was the one that looked good in fishnets. Apparently she was an amateur standing in the presence of a master.

\--  
Z:  
The intentions of this place was not quite to break the wills of the people who walked within the halls. After all, Zatanna wasn't some two bit sorceress who might want to look at someone and say 'you're going to be my servant! Bwahahaha!' No-- No, Zatanna, for much of why she was doing this, wanted people to appreciate her. Heck, if she happened to turn an eye on a villainess or two, she might even have been able to fix them. 'Screw the evil out of 'em!' seemed so cliché, but it also sounded … kind of fun. Magic was unique in that it could make silly cliché adages like that into something more visceral. The Magi had no ill will towards any she took-- and certainly not to Black Canary. Dinah was gorgeous, in every sense of the word. Traditionally beautiful and even moreso non-traditionally, she was practically the sight of natural beauty. Utterly perfect; if Dinah believed she was an amateur, Zatanna would have viewed herself as far less.

Slowly, the mistress of the hall made her way closer to Dinah and gently reached out to touch the woman's shoulder... and it felt like her hand sparked with electricity, given that Zatanna had certainly engaged Dinah's hormones and pumped up her arousal a significant amount. “It's alright! I saw that you were a little busy. Everyone works so hard, so … I felt like maybe it was time for a little vacation. I cleaned up that group with my magic while you were asleep.” Zatanna offered with a cheery smile as she gently hip checked her friend. “And feeling weird, huh? Welllll, magic has different effects on different people.” Which wasn't at all true; Zatanna knew what she was doing to Dinah. She intended to bring the girl to the point where she was willing to forsake everyone else for Zee's touch. Maybe it was a little cruel, but darn it, she was feeling like having a little fun.

“How're you feeling?” Zatanna bent forward and allowed her cleavage to be put on display quite readily. “Maybe I can help.” Oh, she would certainly help, alright. Zatanna's eyes, perfect hues that betrayed none of her intention below, matched against Dinah's as she studied her friend and 'prey'.

\--  
BC:  
The touch to Dinah's shoulder and the playful hip check felt anything but minor to her - in fact, she could feel her muscles tighten up as Zatanna drew closer. She swallowed nervously as she felt that grip rest against her arm, and when Zatanna offered to help while showcasing her lovely cleavage Black Canary found herself in a...conflicted, confused spot. She was still shaking out the cobwebs from her abduction, if it could even be called that, and surely that was to blame for the fact that she couldn't stop letting her eyes pour up and down Zatanna or her body from tensing up at the sight of her. Absently Dinah reached out for the back of a chair, grabbing ahold and pulling it out as she steadied herself down to a seat. Otherwise, she was afraid her knees would shake so much that she'd drop right then and there.

"Well, I...Maybe just need a minute's rest." Dinah murmured as she settled down alongside the table, moving into a seat and grabbing the bottom edges of it. She slowly moved one fishnet-clad leg up and over the other and crossed her knees; her thighs pressing together in a silent hope that she could quell some of the arousal brewing inside of her. She had never looked at Zatanna quite like this, never felt anything resembling this attraction to her. Why now? What had changed? The scent of the magician was enough to make her a little light headed, and the sound of Zatanna's voice filled an area between exciting and comforting that Black Canary could see herself settling quite nicely into. For the moment Dinah just sat down with her legs crossed, and after a small, nervous swallow let her hands trail up to smooth them down along the sides of her lovely blonde hair. 

"Well, thank you for the assistance, Zatanna. I really appreciate it." She finally managed, and gave the other woman a sheepish look. "And I'll admit, I could use a little vacation, even if it is for just a little while. It's nice not being in the city for a change." She wasn't about to ask where she really was; Zatanna's presence told her enough that it wasn't anywhere she'd be able to properly comprehend with anything more than a simple, slow nod. Instead she leaned back in her chair and looked to the mistress once more, holding her lips together in a gentle bite before speaking up anew. "Is it just us? Did you...did you bring anyone else, or are we..." A tiny, timid cough. "...we alone?"  
\--  
Z:  
Zatanna was pleased to see how much her little incantations had worked! Oh, dad would be so disappointed in her using her magic this way, but some good would come of it, she was certain. Eventually! Assuming Zee ever let any of the girls leave … hm. Slowly, she settled in across from Dinah and gave her a concerned look, worrying her lower lip between her teeth and giving her a moment to adjust herself into the seat. Zee could barely mask her hunger and desire beneath the air of joyful innocence she held when she was on stage, presenting herself to the world at large. A lot of people looked at her like an icon of innocence, of pure happiness and childlike wonder. She showed them a world where any of their dreams could be real, after all... and, in this case, her dreams were certainly perverse.

“You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I insist, as a matter of fact!” Zatanna offered up, as chipper as ever. “You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll keep you company.” Zee slid her hand down and gently rest it on Dinah's thigh, and giving a patient squeeze as she hummed and ah'd at Dinah's question before giving a quick nod. “Yes, we are! I certainly intend to bring more people here, eventually, but … maybe it's best if it stays just now, for a bit. Until you're … feeling better.” Zatanna offered up, and giving a slow cant of her head to one side. “If you wanted to spend time here, I'm sure I can do anything to help you feel more comfortable... all you have to do is ask nicely.” Ask nicely. Zee wasn't being all that subtle, in the least.

She seemed like the sort of person who would be submissive, at least. But Zee was … anything but. She enjoyed having control. Enjoyed guiding people into sexuality a bit. It wasn't like she turned her nose up at the term hedonist-- it was definitely a good term to describe her. Fitting. And she had no intention of saying any different now.

\--  
BC:  
Black Canary was blushing tremendously as the other woman spoke, and that hand moving across her thigh was like a fire burning over her. She was already hotter than she remembered being in a very, very long time, and now she was openly humoring thoughts and ideas that she never would've dared mere minutes ago. She continued to nibble at her bottom lip as Zatanna spoke in such a sweet voice and vowed to make her comfortable, promised to do anything she asked if only she had the nerve to do just that.

Black Canary, ironically enough, wasn't able to make her voice known in that moment. She could; however, let her desires be heard. As Zatanna sat there with a hand resting against her warm thigh through the fabric of her fishnet, Dinah moved her hands out and gently came to close them over Zatanna's wrist. At first it might have seemed like she was putting them there for the purposes of shoving her touch away, but that was far from the truth and far from Dinah's desires. Instead, she merely pulled Zatanna's hand in deeper, guiding her fingers to sweep in between her thighs, nearly there at the nestling heat of her sex. As she guided Zatanna's hand inward Black Canary looked at the other woman with an expression that spoke of many things - shame, a bit of guilt, a steady lust, but mostly a confused yet excited worry. She didn't quite understand what was happening to her just as no normal person would...but she was a brave hero willing to see it out.

Once her hand had finished guiding Zatanna's to nestle into her thighs she reached out to return the favor; her slender fingers bending inward and stretch out, nearly touching the other woman's leg. She made it a few inches away before hesitating, and then with one bold swallow pushed her hand forward and let her fingers glide past Zatanna's smooth, lovely knee in a shared sign of affection. Still no words; she wasn't entirely sure she could even remember any.

\--  
Z:  
“Oh.” Zatanna's cheeks lit up a brilliant hue at Dinah's boldness. Well, the brave and the bold certainly got what they wanted out of life, and Dinah, it seemed, fit both of those categories wonderfully. Zee wasn't disappointed in her first decision. Her first claim. “O-oh, my. You … that is how you're feeling?” Zee suggested and blushed a bit. “Well, I'm not certain the magic has any effect of that …” Zee confessed as she traced her fingers along the crotch of Dinah's clothes, right against that burning heat that she was surprised wasn't dripping through. Perfect. “But I did say you'd have to ask.” Zee added, eyes twinkling with more mischief than anything this time-- and her playful fire was finally snuffed out when Dinah returned the favor.

Not something Zee had expected at all! That touch guiding along her thigh and further inward as Zatanna gave her a teasing smile. “But, I can see that you're in desperate need, aren't you Dinah? I think I can help you out ...” Zee admitted and leaned close. She spared only a momentary thought for Oliver; that he might have liked the show, followed by him realizing that Zatanna was about to take his 'pretty bird' away from him. A shame that he didn't take care of her needs better, really. Zee gave Dinah a tender smile as she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the woman's lips and lingered to give her something a touch more romantic over just casual; gently beginning to stroke her fingers along Dinah's frankly burning hot sex, taking her time to memorize what she could of what touches had the strongest reaction, even through the material that covered her.

“I think I can oblige it, just this once … but I want to hear that pretty voice of yours, too.” Zatanna's tone was still carrying that gentle tone, though there was a certain husky lust that carried through underneath.

\--  
BC:  
To simply enchant Dinah Lance into wanting to bed her would've been one thing, but Zatanna's magic and manipulations had her begging for just that. It was a true masterwork of manipulation, and the best part was that they were both getting something thrilling out of it. Dinah's body was tense and coiled with pleasure as she felt Zatanna's finger creeping across her slit through the leather of her outfit, and she arched her hips forward as if begging to feel that touch deeper and harder against her. The teasing words that flowed from the other woman were enough to make the blonde melt, and her own hand tightened across Zatanna's knee as they kissed.

It was a slow kiss to be sure, but still laced with an intense pleasure that Dinah couldn't quite comprehend within her clouded senses. She felt like she was floating to be sure, her tongue weaving back and forth with Zatanna's, her senses drawing in deep the other woman's aroma, her body a coiled little mass of pleasure. It was slow and sweet but also laced with a truly primal desire underneath the surface; the promise that when things started to get hot and heavy there would be no holding back the furious desires within. When they finally pulled back Dinah's cheeks were a vibrant red, and she was delivered an order to speak. No, not an order...but definitely a prerequisite for the pleasure she craved.

"...please..." Dinah managed to squeak out, her hand tightening on Zatanna's knee and her body rocking forward. She swallowed nervously again, and thoughts fo Ollie were the furthest thing from her mind as she leaned in closer to her friend. "...please fuck me, Zatanna..." Words she never thought she'd utter, but in the moment felt like the most important she had ever spoken.

\--  
Z:  
Hearing those words. Those little, perfect words. 'Please, fuck me'. It was exactly what Zatanna was hoping to hear, and glad that it had worked. She could just as easily have hijacked her mind, made her a mindless doll who's only purpose was to get on her knees and worship the Magi, but that isn't what Zee wanted. Zee wanted them to cave, wanted them to fall to her and damn it, it had succeeded! She could only hope that anyone after Dinah would be as easy. The kiss was perfect, Dinah was perfect, and everything had gone perfectly according to plan. Ultimately, she couldn't even begin to say how pleased she was, but you know what? She was sure going to try. Zee continued to grind her fingers along the blonde's pussy through the perfect leather of her suit, digging her fingertips in and letting out a soft sigh of happiness.

Then, with the kiss broken, she smiled-- still tasting Dinah on her tongue and mmn~! Zee certainly wasn't disappointed. Dextrous, well-practiced fingers withdrew from the other heroine's slit and Zatanna withdrew her hand until she hooked her arm with Dinah's-- pulling the blonde up to her feet-- aware that it was going to be particularly hard for her. “We'll get to your room, and then we'll have some fun, okay?” Zatanna suggested with a quick nod. “Assuming you can make it there... but I think I can make it a little more enjoyable. If you can make it to your room without cumming, I'll even do something extra special for you that you'll enjoy.”

Zee twirled her index and middle fingers, covered in white gloves and gave a smile. “Peek reh morf gnimmuc.” She spoke, first-- intent on denying Dinah her orgasm, for now. “Etarbiv reh tilc.” And – there was her fun little second part. Zatanna had practiced her magic quite a bit for this sort of thing, planned very well … and suddenly putting a magically created vibrator -right- again Dinah's clit was going to be the most wonderful, horrible thing she could do at the moment.

\--  
BC:  
Dinah had managed to make it to her feet okay, though she was still blushing up a storm and breathing in deep, excited gasps. She was flying on the high of what the two of them were about to go do, and she needed little more stimulation than that. Her knees were trembling and her calves were tight as she steadied herself, smiling wide as she gazed at the other woman and waited for her to lead the way. She was so confident in her control that she didn't even balk at Zatanna's offer - the chance for a prize just for making it back to her room without cumming? Surely, that wouldn't be so hard, no matter how warm her nethers wer-

"Ahhh...!" Dinah suddenly gasped as she felt that invisible vibration at her clit, and she buckled forward to lock her hands against Zatanna's shoulders. It had come so unexpectedly that the hero was caught completely off guard, and her pussy trembled in a shockwave of pleasure at that sudden bit of attention. It was, in that moment, that Black Canary not only showed Zatanna the level of control the magician had over her, but the...sheer inability she had to proceed without failing, miserably and immediately. For as soon as that buzzing started; as soon as her hands locked against Zatanna's shoulders and her thighs quivered with pleasure, Black Canary's body rocked in a forced, powerful orgasm.

She stood there bracing herself with an eye twitching, her mouth hanging agape, and lines of nectar drooling down her fishnet-clad thighs as it leaked from within her outfit. She was shuddering, breathing in ragged gasps, and was fully aware that she had failed her task even before it had actually begun. Despite all that she looked up at Zatanna, looked up at the merciful, beautiful face of the mage, and she whispered with a lightly quivering, hopeful voice. "B...Best...two out of three?" She murmured, a heavy blush on her face that was only matched by the thick, impossible to ignore scent of her climax hanging in the air.

It was a good magical lesson, if nothing else! Mystically excited women weren't able to properly contend with invisible clit vibrators simply popping up on top of them. Even as they spoke it was still shuddering across Black Canary's raw and sensitive hood, and she groaned before simply burying her face against Zatanna's shoulder, whimpering in submissive pleasure. "It's...it's still...oh...oh it's so..." 

Poor thing. She was simply outmatched, and was already putty in Zatanna's magical hands.

\--  
Z:  
Zatanna was, frankly, shocked. Even with her magic in place to prevent Dinah from orgasm, the pure shock of it had overcome Zee's spell. Unexpected. Delicious, too, but certainly unexpected. Zee turned her gaze down, following the shaking from Dinah and looking down her body to her quivering thighs, and seeing the streaks of sweet honey that fell down her thighs. “You're going to make quite the mess of your room, I think, Dinah. Don't worry. I'll keep you plenty, plenty hydrated.” It was going to be hard to miss what Zatanna had in mind, especially as she ho and hummed, just letting Canary suffer and spasm underneath the vibration of that magical vibrator. “Well,” Zee offered up and smiled.

“If we're going to go for best two out of three, I think I'm going to need something if you lose.” Zatanna offered up with a teasing smile. “How about … if you lose again … you'll be my sweet little bird for as long as you're here. All mine.” Zatanna offered playfully. It was clear to sound like she was just being teasing and playful as Dinah continued to suffer at the hands of wicked magical torture-pleasure, Zee smiling all too pleasantly as she dropped a hand to swipe it along Dinah's thigh; collecting up her nectar and drawing it up to her lips, popping those gloved fingers into her mouth for the blonde to see as she cleaned them with her tongue and sighed happily. “Oh, yes, you're going to make a loooot of messes for me, huh?”

Zee began to walk again, intent on supporting Dinah to the room-- and definitely not intending to let the vibrator stop as it continued to shake and work against that sensitive nerve and along her hood-- always seeming to shift and press with every step she made, like it was practically molded to her clit!

\--  
BC:  
It was reasonably clear that Zatanna was going to get her prize no matter what - Black Canary was all hers for the duration of her stay. The blonde merely swallowed and nodded eagerly at the other woman's offer, though at that point she likely would've agreed to just about anything considering the pleasure that swept through her. When she witnessed Zatanna lick up some of her nectar it was nearly enough to make the girl need to take a seat once more, but she remained focused on her desire to creep towards the bedroom.

"Let's...Let's go...please..." She whimpered, and followed along behind Zatanna at a sensitive pace. She took her time; stepping slowly and carefully and trying to keep her wits about her thanks to that buzzing going on at her clit. No matter what she tried it there didn't seem to be any way to stop the sensations; even if she braced herself against one of the walls she couldn't quite escape how the invisible force focused in against her raw flesh. Instead she soon chose for speed as they walked, darting back towards her room as best she was able, but that brought forth its own problems. The quicker she walked the more her legs wobbled, and she found herself leaning on Zatanna on a nearby door as she struggled to catch her breath. No matter where she stepped the scent of her arousal seemed to follow her, as did the noises of her excited, tender whimpers.

"It's...it just keeps...oh, Zatanna, it..." Black Canary swallowed, lifting her head and darting her eyes across the other woman's beautiful features. "We...We need to get into that bedroom right away!" She had already accepted that she probably wasn't going to make it there without another orgasm, but that hardly mattered anymore. All that really mattered was getting to the bed and exploring these strange lusts deeply and thoroughly. As a particularly bold and action oriented woman Black Canary thought nothing of reaching out and snatching Zatanna's wrist, grunting as she started to dart faster down the hall while dragging her friend with her. "I need this! I need it so badly...!" 

It had been a damned long time since she was so worked up, if ever, and games of teasing and torment were best designed for far more patient girls. As they neared the door Black Canary paused just five feet away, and once more the invisible buzzing at her lap stopped her dead in her tracks. She released Zatanna's wrist and doubled over; dropping down to her hands and knees as her thighs shivered and she felt another fierce climax rock through her. The scent of squirt. The noise of whimpering. The sight of glistening nectar oozing down her thighs, sweeping over the fishnet.

The little bird had cum once more, and lost two out of three. And she was so close to the door, too! 

"G...Guess...I have to..." She swallowed, and started to crawl towards the door in her prone, whimpering state. "...be...yours..." Not that it conflicted with her original plan.

\--  
Z:  
The important part of claiming ownership of someone was getting them to recognize your ownership. Sure, Canary had only recognized a temporary claim, but it was a start. Poor Dinah; she had no idea what she was in for. Zatanna just revelled in the idea of the things she had in mind, of course; but it could wait. Just for a moment. After all, she had just 'won the bet', and seeing on her knees, a puddle between her thighs, Zee couldn't help but revel in it. “Don't worry. You're going to enjoy every second of being my little bird.” Zatanna promised … even as her hand dropped and she grabbed a handful of blonde hair and began to drag Dinah along, using her hair a lot like one would use a leash for a dog. She wasn't being particularly rough or aggressive about it; just enough to add a bit of kinky sentiment to the situation. More than there already was, at least.

She bumped the door open and stepped inside; a quick mumble and the vibration finally subsided for Dinah, Zatanna letting out an eager breath as she wiggled a bit; clearly entertaining herself with the idea of what would come next! Chewing her lower lip, Zatanna released Dinah and stepped inside the room, popping down onto the bed and stretching out on the comfortable mattress, sighing happily. “Aren't you happy, Dinah? Now you get to have me, touching you, all day, every day … for as long as you want to be here.” Zatanna insisted and licked her lips. Making it seem like Zatanna was still doing this for Dinah, as opposed to the magi doing this all for her own self.

Glossed lower lip was worried between teeth as Zatanna smiled. “You should get yourself out of those clothes.” Zatanna insisted. “You're going to make more of a mess out of them if you don't ...and don't you worry. I'll be right behind you.” Of course, there was a little more of a surprise in mind for Dinah as Zatanna gently began to slide a hand out and glide it along the blonde's breasts, Zee's eyes intent for something more to happen sooner, rather than later. “You made it so far, too … I think I'll reward you anyway, for being such a good sport.”

\--  
BC:  
How easy it was to win Black Canary over, to make her follow along behind Zatanna at the gentle pulling of her hair. She padded along on her hands and knees and trailed right to the edge of the bed where she patiently waited for the other woman to sit and get comfortable. She didn't approach the bed until she was invited, and when that moment came she scurried across on all fours and slowly climbed aboard. She was being a good little pet for the moment; waiting for her new mistress' instructions before taking any overt actions. The closest thing to an order she received first was a suggestion to strip from her clothes, and Dinah gave a nod as she began to do just that. The peel of her leather jacket was followed as she undid the snaps on her single piece outfit; letting it pull free of her so the whole mess could be tossed into a corner of the room. 

Without her leather attire Dinah was left scandalously revealed; a pair of black panties and bra with a matching lace pattern across each, her short fingerless gloves, her ankle-high leather boots, and of course...fishnets. From her waist to her toes they covered her legs in a glorious tint, and it seemed like even Dinah acknowledged that it would be a crime to remove them. Instead, she merely braced her fingers against the inside loops at her crotch and gave them a tiny tug; ripping an opening so her panties could be pulled aside. For the moment she was content to show herself to her new mistress; kneeling on the bed and pulling the soaked garment so Zatanna could see her folds; glistening wet and raw and aching for contact. A steady blush continued on her face as she let the fabric fall back, and her hands moved up to begin stripping away her bra.

"...thank you, Mistress, for bringing me here." The word Mistress flowed naturally from her lips, for it was the only thing she could possibly imagine calling Zatanna in the heat of the moment. Soon her bra was free and her full, lush breasts exposed; two large, flawless orbs that she settled her hands underneath in order to offer them up. She shook those lovely figures back and forth, making them put on a show as her eyes danced down once more to Zatanna's. "I'll do anything to thank you. I can't do any magic, but...your pet bird can perform all the tricks you want."

\--  
Z:  
There was nothing disappointing about the sight that the Canary offered up, unaware of the cage she had found herself in. No, the magical mistress of the hall had no intention of letting Dinah go-- especially now. Especially after hearing that word and the heavy beat that it sent through her, like a thrilling arc of electricity up her spine and gods be good she would find a way to keep Dinah and become a Mistress in more than just magic. Dinah was going to be her first, her adviser! But all she wanted to do was keep Dinah as her slutty bird for just a little while longer. Then she could make her moves to make this permanent, to keep Dinah as hers for good. Before then, though, she'd need to make it known why she was better than anyone else-- and why this? This was a preferable place to be … which meant she needed to be able to make Dinah cum like no one else could.

Zatanna's eyes brightened up and she immediately leaned in to bury her face between those wonderful, perfect orbs. “Oh, gosh, they're so perfect! Better than mine.” It was almost childish, but she wanted to compliment just how perfect Dinah's body seemed to be. The magician certainly didn't slouch on that front, either, but she knew that she was beat by some people. She rubbed her face cheerfully between those two wonderful orbs and planted kisses up and down the woman's cleavage-- even allowing her tongue to drag a path between them and then feathered kisses against the high-peaked nubs of either. Finally, she caught one of those nipples between her teeth and gave a slow, patient drag backwards-- intent on stretching it to its limit before releasing so they could bounce back into place.

“I'm certainly curious to see what kind of tricks you might have in mind … but I should show you what I have in mind first.” Slowly, the magi took to standing and moved away from Dinah until her back was to the other. A slow, patient sway of her hips, side to side before she bent down and began to push her own tight bottoms down and allow the swaying of her hips to drag the material down her thighs to her ankles so she could step out of them. The tails of her suit jacket hid her pert ass, for the most part-- but the swaying stopped so Zatanna could step from her bottoms and spin around …

And revealed that she was far better at making things appear and disappear than one would expect. Sure, she might have just mouthed the spell while she was standing with her back to Dinah-- but the thick cock and weighty balls below certainly were nothing to balk at. After all, Dinah had been with men … so why not prove herself better than said men?

\--  
BC:  
Dinah shuddered as Zatanna offered her those sweet affections across her breasts; goosebumps lining her flesh as she framed her hands against the other woman's shoulders. She held on tight as she arched her back and offered her round, soft orbs up to Zatanna as much as her new mistress would want, and the longer it went the hotter and wetter Dinah could feel herself getting. Her head was already spinning by the time Zatanna pulled away, and the question of tricks once more came up between them with the promise that she would be the first to see a good one. Eagerly Dinah sat there waiting at the edge of the bed, her eyes utterly transfixed as Zatanna slipped out of her bottoms and gave her that teasing show. It was a tempting thing to reach out and lift her jacket tails to take a peek at her mistress' ass; but she already knew that wasn't her place to do so.

Swiftly Zatanna turned around, and while Dinah was expecting to see a perfect smooth slit waiting for her attention, what she truly beheld was quite different. A stiff cock was waiting for her, thicker than any Dinah had ever been with and almost seeming out of place on the slender young woman before her. Instantly Dinah's eyes went wide as she marveled at it, and after a few beats she looked from that cock to Zatanna's face and then back again, as if properly putting all of the pieces together. Ultimately the reason for all of this madness was quite simply "magic," and Dinah was willing to accept that as a reason. She was so willing, in fact, that she swept forward to show Zatanna just what a good bird she was.

"...it's beautiful, Mistress." Dinah murmured as she slinked to the edge of the bed, and she properly invited herself to worship Zatanna's new cock. She leaned in close and held one hand delicately underneath the woman's sack as the other took the shaft; pressing it longways across her smooth, warm cheek and gazing up at her. She studied past Zatanna's body as she started to spread kisses over her lap, teasing her full lips up and down and even beginning to kiss lines over her member. She looked up at Zatanna with a joyful expression on her face; the sight of a willing slut that would do anything to please her owner. In truth it had been a bit forward; sweeping forward to begin kissing and rubbing her cheek across that length, but her intentions were pure. She wanted Zatanna to know that she would sit and worship every inch of her, and having such a thick, warm cock made that an easy vow to fulfill. Before long her mouth was opening and she was wrapping her lips around the tip, inviting herself to start sucking on that glorious, magical member.

\--  
Z:  
“So eager!” It was honestly the first words that might have come to the Mistress' mind, but it wasn't as if there was anything else that really defined with Dinah was doing. That look of adoration that the woman had as she practically lunged to begin worshiping Zatanna's newly minted cock, the pure absolute joy in her eyes as she kissed and licked and sucked and just made it known how eager she was to serve made Zatanna smile. “Oh, you're such a good lil' bird, aren't you? My good lil' bird.” Zatanna insisted and giggled a bit as she wriggled side to side; making it every bit harder for Dinah to work her lips onto that cock, forcing it to bulge out the blonde's cheeks with how it was being sucked on. “You can keep it up, Dinah. I certainly am not going to stop you … but I think it's a little unfair … so why don't I help you out?”

“Ekam a lacigam ckoc rof reh.” Zatanna insisted. Dinah certainly wouldn't be able to see it, yet, but she would feel it; the phallus pressing up against her panty-clad pussy and wriggling up against her. IF she chose to look, she would be treated to the sight of a semi-transluscent cock, similar to Zatanna's in size; looking almost like purple glass. But it was hot and soft as it throbbed against Dinah's slit. “How about you help it out? It certainly wants to be in you.” Zatanna insisted with a teasing smile as she hung her head back. “Ahh … Mistress. I definitely love that word. Mmn~! You know, maybe we should put a mark on you somewhere, huh? Would you like that? So you'll never forget this wonderful time we've had. I'll even let you pick where it goes!” Zatanna reassured.

Of course, there was going to be more to this mark. She didn't intend to do anything without Dinah's consent-- but if Dinah chose to accept the mark, it would mean that Zatanna finally would take control, ownership-- in more ways than one.

\--  
BC:  
Zatanna had this hero wrapped around her finger for sure; and soon she'd be wrapped around a whole lot more! Dinah giggled as she chased after Zatanna's cock so she could probably suck it; holding the shaft by the base and working her mouth up and down across the length in rapid strikes. She wasn't trying to be neat or polite; she slathered her spit across Zatanna's cock and let the threads of it escape from the corners of her mouth to swing back and forth. She was quite happy to messily suck the magician's cock; one hand sweeping through the spit so she could rub it all across the other woman's sack, but when she was offered a toy of her own she shuddered in excitement. Her eyes dashed down and she saw that glowing purple cock waiting for her, teasing against her entrance, and she was unable to resist the offer.

Swiftly her free hand; still wet from the spit she smeared over Zatanna's sack, dropped down to pull her panties aside and allow that magical cock to slide inside. As it pushed past her and her tight folds consumed the inches she groaned in a throaty desire; enough to send vibrations of pleasure through Zatanna's own well-sucked shaft. For a few moments Black Canary couldn't of been any happier as she sat there at the edge of the bed with her legs spread and two holes filled - Zatanna's flesh and blood cock sweeping down her throat and making a mess of her pretty cheeks, and that magical purple length driving deeper and deeper into her pussy. The only thing that made her more excited was the notion of being marked, and it spoke to Dinah in a deep, intimate way that made her convulse with lewd pleasure.

To be marked...to be clearly stamped as Zatanna's own...it was all she wanted in the heat of the moment. The magic and the lust had made her a willing pet, and soon her fall would be complete as she gave Zatanna permission for something even more powerful. She peeled her mouth from the magician's cock, and after letting the underside of it slap up and down on her outstretched tongue she swallowed a mouth of cock-flavored spit and breathed out in a hungry voice.

"My throat, Mistress..." She whispered, and drug wet, sticky fingers down her neck to invite the mark across her skin. "Let everyone see...see who holds my collar..."

If all of the girls Zatanna was hoping to charm would be so easy to obey, she was going to have an easy run of things indeed!

\--  
Z:  
Nothing about this was proper or right. Nothing about what Zatanna did had a sense of order to it; it was chaotic and by all means it was perfect. Zatanna wanted nothing more to continue to indulge herself in this sensation, in this perfect perversion of her magic, and the perversion of Dinah who seemed so keen to degrade and debase herself for the pleasure of another. Certainly, whoever held the reigns of Dinah Lance was a lucky person indeed; it just so happened the magical woman was the one to tap that potential. Those cabling strings of saliva dangling from her cock, only to be spread across that full, overly needy shaft and sack behind made Zatanna moan in eagerness-- and that magical length began to do what Zatanna very much wished to.

Immediately upon given an entrance to do so, it had shoved forward and buried itself nice and deep. It began to shape itself to her sex, shifting and molding itself to her-- soon, every thrust it made was intentionally pressing against each and every sensitive nub of her body, intent on grinding nice and deep and driving her to a place that no other ever had before, or ever would again. Zatanna made certain that each and every push was just that: Magical. It was interesting, applying her philosophy of magic-- hope and wonder and the ability to make people believe-- to sex. And she knew that if every girl after this would be as easy, it would be amazing; but she doubted it. Some would have magical resistances, some would be more obstinate … but with Dinah at her side, she doubted they would be that hard.

So, when her cock was pulled free and slapped against that tongue, Zatanna let out a husky groan of her own until she heard those words. That worship, that desire and need-- Zee couldn't help herself. Her hips buried forward again, aiming to sink into Dinah's mouth and ease into the back of her throat once more as gloved fingers reached to wrap again Dinah's throat where she'd invited. And when the mark came-- the initial sensation was a pleasant warmth … what came next, less so.

The mark of Zatanna – a top hat-- bound Dinah's soul to the Magi. She would serve for the rest of her natural life, should Zee not want to mess around with extending it. Service for the greater good of her mistress. Belong to her, completely and totally. That is what Dinah had invited, and Zatanna could stop her own 'charade'; letting out a eager groan and hanging her head back. “You're … mm, so eager to be miiiine … I can't believe how much you wanted this, wanted to belong to me … ah, ah … g-go on, suck my cock more. I want you to give me the best blowjob you've ever given~!” Zatanna offered eagerly, clearly wanting to indulge herself.

The magical cock, too, began to heat up-- wanting to make her more sensitive as it plowed the heroine's pussy, taking itself as deep as it could manage!

\--  
BC:  
Dinah Lance had indeed been won over easily, charmed and enchanted and offered herself up to be the willing slut of her new magical mistress. As she greedily gulped down the inches of Zatanna's cock and left her pussy to be the playground of the second magical one she writhed in a pleasure she could still only barely fathom; this was a joy beyond anything she knew back home, and she was willing to sacrifice it all for it. The Justice League, Gotham City, her relationship with Ollie, her friends in the Birds of Prey...none of it meant anything to her anymore, nothing meant anything compared to the delight she was experiencing at Zatanna's heels.

While she was branded with the other woman's mark Black Canary's mouth had pushed forward all the way, and that top hat formed across the flesh of her throat as it bulged from the shape of the magician's cock. Canary held herself down with her nose nestled into Zatanna's lap; burying it there against the tender flesh as her eyes gazed up at the other woman. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but they weren't from sorrow so much as the strain of that long-held deepthroat, and when she was finally let back up she gave a long, gasping groan before quickly returning right to work. Already she had made a spit-covered mess of herself while at her lap the sheets were marked with a puddle of delight; both messes that were only going to intensify as the evening continued. Soon she was willfully fucking herself on both of those cocks with reckless abandon, sucking down Zatanna's inches and pounding against her length with one fist, all while her other hand held the magical purple shaft and ushered it deep into her desperate fuckhole.

This was indeed madness but it was a madness she was willing to call her home now. No more mortal realm; no more material plane. No more Ollie, no more League, no more Birds. She wouldn't care if she never saw the outside of that room again, so long as Mistress Zatanna came by every day to feet her as much cock as she could handle! Her head bobbed back and forth even faster now, her eyes dancing up to the magician's and focusing on her, staring wide up at the other woman's gaze. And finally, she let a trick of her own make the scene...a subtle vibration that echoed from her talented throat. A tiny Canary cry; not meant to hurt, but meant to tease and delight the cock that was occupying her throat. 

"Hnnnhnnnhnnnhnn~" 

Even if Zatanna collected other sluts, built herself a harem, none would be able to deepthroat her quite like her new pet bird.

\--  
Z:  
Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. It had been going so well, going so perfectly-- and then Zatanna lost control. She'd not expected it. Didn't know why she'd not expected it, but the instant that vibration began to tease along her cock, the instant Dinah began her canary cry, Zatanna lost any semblance of control she might have had. The heavy dominance she'd held for this long suddenly became a high pitched squealing moan; her heels lifting up off of the floor and her knees practically knocking together at the sensation. No, she highly doubted anyone would quite match the oral skill of Dinah. Even as she claimed the bird as her own, Zatanna had quickly realized that what she wanted-- all these super powered folks with skills and talents of their own-- was going to be a trip in and of itself. If she was smart, she'd have made some kind of Playboy-for-the-heroing-world and got rich. Well, richer than the superstar magician she already was, anyway; that idea would have but her in the Wayne-bucks category.

But, to the matter at hand: Dinah was given a treat that she'd been building to. Her delightfully skilled blowjob brought Zatanna to a thunderous orgasm that positively exploded in Dinah's mouth. It was thick, it was messy and clingy and practically meant to be stifling-- and Zatanna certainly didn't intend for it to be finished off there! Hands back into Dinah's hair, she gave a tug-- intent on forcing the girl off of her cock so she could give Dinah a nice white layer of glaze on her already all-too perfect face, and give her a nice shimmering sheen-- with a few errant strings splattering up into her hair and then down onto her breasts. Zatanna's legs quivered and she knew if she didn't steady herself-- at the moment, using Dinah to do that-- she might just collapse onto the ground. Still, after a moment of pause, she let out a nervous groan and released Dinah-- nearly falling to one side immediately and catching herself on the banister of the bed.

The magical cock inside of Dinah hadn't cum yet-- instead, it just seemed to pick up the pace, ramming eagerly into her cunt and attempting to get her off to another orgasm or six before they were done. In fact, Zatanna seemed to completely forget about it for a moment, just sighing happily. “You are absolutely the best, Dinah.” Zatanna admitted with a little smile. “You're going to stay here with me, aren'tcha? And … you're going to help me get plenty more girls. I know it...” Zee licked her lips. “I'm gonna' cum inside you... buuuut ...” Zatanna hummed and then grinned. “Which hole should I go for? You can pick this one, pretty bird. I can either go for your tight, baaack hole...” Now 'stealing' Oliver's nickname for Dinah all the same as she mused about the opportunity. "...Or I can see if I can knock you up, too."

\--  
BC:  
Dinah handled it like any proper prized pet would. When Zatanna started to cum she was ready to greedily swallow down as much as she could, her throat tightening in gulp after gulp as her eyes rolled back in her head. The taste of her mistress' spunk was enough to send pleasing shockwaves through every inch of her, and her pussy tightened against that magical cock as she was so swiftly filled. As Zatanna's hands flowed into her hair she greedily opened her mouth up and trailed her tongue forward, letting the other woman plaster her face with rope after rope of sticky white cum and glazed over her features, dripped from her cheeks, and landed down at her breasts or the sight of her fishnet clad legs. She let her eyes close while she bathed in it, savored it, shuddered from every drop of sticky white cum that painted her.

The entire time she was twitching from her own pleasure, and the feel of the mistress' cum on her face was simply too much for her to bear. She had her own orgasm while she was left swallowing mouthfuls of cream and sliding cum across her full and round breasts, a small one that made her thighs tighten and goosebumps rise across her flesh. When Zatanna leaned against the bannister the cum-covered Black Canary looked up, nibbling at her bottom lip as she moved to wipe cum away from her eyes.

Her mistress was giving her a choice - where did she want that cock next? Did she want to feel it in her ass while the magical one still played inside her pussy, or did she want to feel Zatanna deep inside her? Did she want to be bred by her new mistress? Seeded like a common harem broodmare? The answer was obvious: she wanted all of it and so, so much more. Swiftly she knelt up to her knees, one hand moving to hold the magical cock still just for a moment. She leaned in close and brought herself up to her mistress' face, hands wrapping around her shoulders as she pulled her into a bold, sudden kiss.

She shared the taste of Zatanna's cum with her mistress, scooping it across her own tongue as she pressed them together, and when she realized she smeared cream to Zatanna's face she similarly moved to lick it off and clean her. The entire time she let her pussy tighten about the purple phantom cock inside of her, grinding against it slowly, obediently. There might have come a time when other pets weren't so bold as to grab their mistress and kiss her, but if nothing else Black Canary seemed to know that she had earned that kindness at least. As their lips parted and Dinah swallowed a little more of her mistress' cum, she whispered to the other woman in a throaty, heavy voice.

"...I want you in my pussy, Mistress." She whispered, and let her fingers tease across the top of Zatanna's still-hard shaft. "...and I bet I can fit both of you inside."

Thus far, there wasn't any competition...but that wasn't going to stop her from proving to Zatanna that she was the most important, indispensable pet a magician could ever have.

End for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please drop your comments below!
> 
> [And check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
